Oscar Vessalius
Oscar Vessalius (オスカー ベザリウス, Osukā Bezariusu) was the younger brother to Xai Vessalius and was the last head of the Vessalius Dukedom. Oscar fell in love with and married a commoner, who became Sara Vessalius. However, Oscar quickly lost Sara as she died in the process of giving birth to her's and Oscar's son. As his life progressed, Oscar became the head of the Vessalius Dukedom; however, Oscar lacked the qualifications to form a Contract with the Vessalius' Black Winged Chain, Gryphon. Instead, Oscar had Xai form the family's Contract with Gryphon. Oscar became the responsible guardian to Oz and Ada Vessalius whilst Xai was fueling his vendetta against Jack Vessalius. Only recently, Xai told Oscar of Oz's existence as the Chain B-Rabbit, having a Contract with Jack and having attempted to destroy the world on two occasions against his will. Xai sent Oscar after Oz (who had escaped his execution) and Gilbert Nightray to put an end to Oz. In reality, Xai knew that Oscar would help Oz and Gilbert escape through St. Luke's Gate, and he used this to force Oscar to expose the Vessalius Key to the Abyss so that he could steal it. At the last minute, Oscar pushed for Oz, Gilbert and Alice to escape through St. Luca's Gate while he closed it behind them, prompting Xai to kill Oscar for allowing the enemy of the Baskerville Clan escape. Description Appearance Oscar has blonde hair and a goatee. In the first episode, he wore a blouse and black pants but in the Pandora headquarters, he wears the standard Pandora uniform. Personality He is always seen as cheerful and bright, just like Oz. He's very protective of Ada as seen when he received a letter from Ada saying that she loves somebody and Oscar set Oz, his friends, and himself on a mission to Lutwidge (which ended up with people suspecting them to be intruders). He is somewhat a pervert, as explained by Break. Powers and Abilities Oscar lacked the proper qualities to form a Contract with Gryphon or any other Chain, as stated by Vincent, and thus he had no access to any kind of Abyssal power apart from the Vessalius Key to the Abyss. Oscar was n ever portrayed as an individual with a aggressive persona, and thus he rarely took part in conflicts; only doing so in the conflict that ended with Oscar's death. For this reason, Oscar was never shown wielding a sword or a gun in combat, so it is unknown as to the extent of his skill with them. Therefore, Oscar had no powers or abilities which set him apart from his peers. Quotes To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"Looks like I caught a pair of bad, little brats!"'' (to Oz and Gilbert) *''"You are... my precious son!"'' *''"Oz, you probably have no idea...what it meant to me...to be held by...that small hand of yours...what torture it was."'' Appearances Trivia *He is the tallest character in Pandora Hearts. * Oscar's zodiac sign is Gemini. *He resembles Ruskin from Jun Mochizuki's One-Shot "Crimson Shell". (Ruskin himself may have been named after John Ruskin, who taught Alice Liddell how to draw and paint). *Oscar resembles Van Hohenheim from Full Metal Alchemist and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, although their personalities are very different from each other. *Oscar's interest in photography is a reference to how Lewis Carroll was a very good photographer himself. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duke Category:Human Category:Deceased